Squeeze Theorem
by Sapphire Elliore
Summary: Given three functions, where all of them are defined, and where 1st 2nd 3rd and the limit of 1 and 3 as x approaches a is equal then the lim of 2 is equal to the lim of 1 and 3. Or, Adrien is a Math nerd. Post-reveal AU.


A/N: This is Sapphire, officially stuck in the fiery depths of the Miraculous Ladybug fandom. If you don't know that(and you are here for the Math; then you _nerd_ ), then you should check it (there are episodes on YT)! But for those who are here for the feels-here, have a fluffy dorky story about our favourite Parisian duo. Kudos are highly appreciated!

*insert disclaimer here*

 _ **The Squeeze Theorem.**_ _Given three defined functions, f(x),g(x),and h(x) where f(x)=g(x)=h(x). If the limit of f(x) as x approaches a is equal to the limit of h(x) as x approaches a; therefore the limit of g(x) as x approaches a is also equal to the limit of both f(x) and h(x) as x approaches a._

 _Also the time when Adrien is just a dorky guy who wants to officially ask his lady love in the most memorable way he can. One shot. Post-reveal AU._

MAYBE IT WAS THE SECRET PARISIAN SECOND LIFE OF freedom,patrols, adrenaline, and the wonderful company of his lady love beside him that really made him love his double life. _At first._

But when the moment arrived that their miraculouses beeped, and both are identities laid bare to each other, Adrien can't say that it was the smoothest situation he ever handled. It was awkward. Not that he was disappointed, hell, if there was someone he was disappointed it was himself. Because yes, he saw the different sides of his classmate which made him _swoon_ and how can he not recognize? The hair and silhouette were also a thing. She was _perfect._

But to make a long story short, it took them a week to adjust, for him to try not to crack an inappropriate _Chat Noir pun_ and also for Marinette to be comfortable around him during class hours. But it made missions easier.

And as added bonus, they get to be around each other, and eventually found themselves dating. It was more of a casual thing, when it was after another night of their patrols and he was merely escorting Marinette back.

Those walks evolved afterwards. From walks head straight to her home to walks around the city. Talking, enjoying the view. Screw his curfew and schedule. But then again, it seemed that Marinette knew his schedule the day after. Bless his amazing girlfriend.

Okay, maybe _soon-to-be girlfriend._ If he doesn't screw this up. Knowing his bad luck tendencies, he probably will. But that can't stop him from trying. Which brings us to the current situation.

So far the idea was for Alya to ask Marinette to go to the park after class. At least that's the surface. But he had to made sure that people will lead his lady love to the center of the park, where he'll meet her. And then the rest is history.

 _"stop fidgeting, geez! You've never been this jumpy! Humans, really!"_ Plagg mutters from the inside of his jacket. Adrien sighs. _Why wouldn't he? This could only go two ways and honestly he'd really love the good route this time-_

His thoughts were interrupted when he sees Alya running towards him and exclaiming; "she's here!"

 _Here goes the best of my luck._ He thinks as he stands up and walks to meet his lady.

IF THERE WAS A THING THAT CAN BE ASSOCIATED as 'the fatal flaw' of Marinette Dupein-Cheng, it would be a person. Said person is now missing and the only thing she knows about this odd situation is that she had to go to the park. Well, that is before Alya made her go back home and change her clothes.

It's not like Adrien Agreste has seen her in anything else besides her (daily school) clothes.

Said "best friend" is now also missing, like her partner and _soon-to-be(?) boyfriend(?)_ , that's a lot of question marks in one sentence. She wasn't entirely sure on where their relationship will be heading, but then again, nothing will ever be sure if your hot and sexy (not like she will ever tell him that) partner in city-saving is also the same sweet, adorable, smart, and incredibly handsome classmate she had been crushing for a long time.

Let's just say she really is thankful for her luck.

So here she is, on the park (at late afternoon, where she could have gone how and did her homework or more- _sleep!)_ because according to Alya, Adrien was waiting for her.

And now where was Alya? Nowhere, apparently. Marinette sighs at the thought.

 _Guess i'll be looking for him myself._ She thinks as she made her way towards a civilian, to ask.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a friend of mine- _Nino?!"_ Marinette exclaims as there he was, Nino, who was smiling a bit too brightly for his usual.

"Woah, dude. Chill. It's not like you never saw me here." Nino replies, then looks at her. "Man, Adrien is gonna be so stumped. Like seriously, you look beautiful, Marinette." He compliments.

"T-thanks. Alya made me change. Then she dragged me here, something about Adrien being here-and I- I mean we haven't seen him whole day and maybe I was just worried and wanted to check him and now Alya is missing, oh have you seen her because- _I swear to -Nino! This. Is. Not. Funny!"_ Marinette exclaims, now feeling embarrassed. She did ramble in front of the guy.

"you two are so adorable. Just follow the flow of the people. You'll see him." Nino said with a smirk. "Speaking of Alya, I gotta look for her. See ya later." He bid her goodbye.

 _Follow the people? Fine! That silly alley cat will get a piece of my mind later when I see him!_ Marinette thought as she did what Nino told her.

She followed the moving direction of a majority of the crowd.

"oh, man you are so _wrecked_ when you see her!" Nino exclaims to a very nervous-on-the-inside-but-has-a-calm-expression Adrien.

"is that even in a good or bad way, Nino? Geez. At least tell me- _great. Now he leaves. Is this really the extent of my luck?"_ He sighs as he notices his friend now missing.

The thought of finding and kicking the ass of his said bestfriend when he sees her. He gasps.

 _Wrecked. In a good way. In a_ _ **very good**_ _way._ Was his thought as he started to make his way towards her.

MARINETTE DID THE BEST SHE COULD, AND WENT WITH THE CROWD. But then she was now left standing in the middle of the part, right in front of the fountain where Adrien once had a photo shoot.

Yet, besides a few people casually strolling or sitting at some benches nearby, there was no one of her interest that she actually saw.

"Oh, no,no,no! This is so unfair! Just because his pretty face goes missing for a day doesn't mean he's entitled on making me look for him at a _public_ park! I mean, I know I'm just worried but still he-"

"So my princess is worried about _my pretty face_ going missing for a day?" A familiar voice said behind her, which made her turn.

And there he was.

 _Oh, there he_ _ **was.**_

Adrien Agreste, with his signature tamed blond hair, with those new clothes on him- the grey v-neck shirt that seem to highlight his neck more along with his jeans and sneakers, but those eyes. His green cat-like (yes she was going through that because he is _Chat Noir_ afterall) eyes now hold mirth and excitedness and was that-nervousness?

Of course, the Chat Noir smirk. With a little hint of the Adrien sweetness.

In short, she was just staring at him, at his beauty and she was so so so lucky but this same guy made her do this and he is still so, so, screwed.

"You. Go. Missing. For. A. Day. At. Class. And. Have. Me. Worried. And. You. Were. Here?!" She exclaims in mock anger as she goes closer to him.

Adrien smiles further, if that was even allowed. "Oh, but _my lady,_ the weather is just _purr-fect_ for a stroll in a park with your _purr-etty_ boyfriend, don't you think?" He replies, channeling his inner Chat Noir.

"You - did you say _boyfriend?_ " Marinette inquires.

Adrien mocks hurt. "For all my good classic puns thrown in there, you notice _that?_ "

"Who wouldn't, you silly cat." Marinette replies, as she goes even closer and wraps her arms around his neck. "You could have chosen a better place to _bug_ me about this, you know." She adds playfully. Then she backs away. Adrien raises an eyebrow but Marinette just smiles.

He likes that. The attitude.

But then he realizes it's time to make this short because who knows what would happen if he takes the important matter at hand and make it longer. So he pulls Marinette and points to two couples who they were sandwiched in.

"See them?" He asks.

"What about them? Couples? Not like it's a rare thing." Marinette playfully shrugs.

"Ah, no. There's something here."

"Adrien? What are you trying to say?"

 _Oh boy, here it goes._ "So they're both couples, yes. So by Squeeze Theorem, it would totally make sense if we too, become them."

Marinette blinks. "Are you asking me to be your _girlfriend?_ " She replies.

"Y-yeah. I mean I would totally understand if you're not yet ready and that's really okay-"

"You _dork. You, silly, kitty._ You could have asked me normally!" She cheerfully exclaims as she almost tackle hugs him, with him really holding her tight.

"Is that...a yes?" He clarifies as he now looks at her, letting himself be drowned in her blue eyes.

"Yes, you dork. It would actually really make sense, by Squeeze Theorem. But really, really, yes. Yes, _of course!"_ She replies with a chuckle.

Emotions rush through him as he now hugs her, his head buried on her shoulder, him just savouring this moment and just being very, very happy. _Lucky,_ even.

"Is that...Alya and Nino?"

"You weren't looking?" He asks back.

"I wasn't paying attention to detail."

"I'm sorry to take your full attention, my lady."

"I'm sure anyone thrown with an insane proposal by a pretty boy would have." She teases as she breaks their embrace, but her hand clutching his, smile wide and bright.

"Nah, just you my lady. Just you, _Marinette."_ His voice was laid with affection and _love._ Also happiness. Because he was just really really happy and _his girlfriend -_ he could say that now, in her beautiful self, with her raven hair down, her face made even beautiful with that smile along with her matching combination of a pink lace blouse and white skirt and ballet flats-she was glowing.

" _Adrien."_ She almost sighs his name and the way she says his name makes his heart flutter. He was really, really-

 _ **"I am Earth Mother and I shall teach you a lesson!"**_

not lucky.

"Can't I just spend a calm afternoon with my girlfriend?" He sighs in frustration but Marinette places an arm around him and smiles.

"Come on, kitty, there'll be time for that later." She exclaims as she makes a run for somewhere to transform.

Maybe he is lucky, in a weird way, he thinks as he follows his girlfriend, off to pursuit the akuma and save the day.

And then spend time with his girlfriend.

 _#finished_

 _A/N: So, um there we go! A few notes before I set you off (haha):_

 _-this is a combination of the ff. AUs:_

 _\- Aged Up_

 _-Post-Reveal_

 _-Math Nerd Adrien (because, why not?)_

 _-also Daddy Agreste is not Hawkmoth_

 _\- also, squeeze theorem is a legit Math thing. It's from Calculus. Sorry if it is not explained well haha._

 _-I apologize for some mistakes (grammatically, spelling-wise, and some bad puns) you can point it out for me (please, it boosts and improves me!)_

 _-please rate and review! (also drop by my tumblr ( darkhufflephan) or my twitter( sodiumnami) to tell me stuff or just say hi!)_


End file.
